EL GRAN CONCURSO DE DISFRACES
by Simorgh
Summary: El concurso anual de disfraces de Halloween esta a punto de iniciar! los personajes de Inuyasha haran su mejor esfuerzo por triunfar... pero no todo sale como se imaginan. Comedia


**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi la grande! **

**Este fic se desarrolla alterno al universo de Inuyasha, tomando la idea de que los personajes son actores que se reúnen alrededor de la Gran Rumiko. Fuera del set, llevan unas vidas normales y productivas como estrellas…**

**EL CONCURSO DE DISFRACES DEL TERROR**

_**Esta vez estaba preparado…**_

_**Esta vez, ganaría…**_

Ahome ha preparado su fiesta de Halloween anual… desde que iniciaran con la producción de la serie, todos los integrantes de la misma se reunían cada año para su Súper-Genial Concurso de Disfraces, el cual, por los últimos tres años consecutivos, había ganado Sesshoumaru…

La primera vez, se había disfrazado de Rock-Star… Cuero negro, botas, púas… chaleco abierto… Ganó con tanto margen, que los demás hombres de la serie se sintieron humillados…

La segunda vez, se disfrazó de Militar… Uniforme azul perfecto… medallas de chocolate… boina…. y ganó con creces al interpretar en el concurso de talentos un pequeño streapteese… (wooooowwwww)

La tercera vez… cuando nadie creía que pudiera superar lo anterior, volvió a impactar a todos vistiéndose de… hombre de las cavernas… con taparrabos de cuero rústico, argollas y adornos de hueso y conchas… el pelo enmarañado… descalzo y por lo demás… era todo el atuendo… no tuvo que hacer nada en el talentódromo… solo pararse en el escenario y darse la vuelta para que el taparrabos se elevara con el movimiento…

_**Esta vez no tendrían oportunidad… nadie podía imaginarse como iría vestido… nadie podía imaginarse el esfuerzo realizado…**_

Poco a poco, en el patio del templo Higurashi, donde se ha levantado una carpa negra, adornada con calabazas y arañas, empiezan a llegar los invitados… Ahome y Sango, las organizadoras, se encuentran a la entrada como buenas anfitrionas:

-Hola Goshinki! – Ambas miran con espanto al monstruo violeta – Eres tan… creativo! –Sango no encuentra un buen adjetivo para la cosa que estaba viendo… - Bienvenidos chico… a… ayyy! Hola!

Goshinki, en compañía de Keromaru (aclaración, él iba algo distinto) y Kaigeromaru, Jakotzu, Sazuke y Kyooura, llegaron vestidos de… las Sailor Scouts… al azar, decidieron el personaje que cada uno representaría… Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Mars, respectivamente, pero Kaigeromaru, por su tamaño, iba de… Luna, la gata… que Sesshoumaru los perdone, pero se pinto una luna en la frente, y se puso un peluche a la espalda… incluyendo cola…

Sí, con todo y coletas rubias, castañas o pelinegras… sí, minifaldas, leotardos, moños, piedritas y baculitos…

Sí… Goshinki es gay… y le donó los dientes a Sesshoumaru en un arranque romántico. Por eso Rumiko tuvo la idea de matarlo en la serie (no creo que nadie desee ver una cosa morada acosando al delicioso anti-héroe). Ahora ya conocemos el origen real de la poderosa Toukijin.

Para su gran desgracia, a Renkotzu, se le ocurrió vestirse de Tuxedo Mask… jamás en su vida sintió tanto miedo… ni tanto dolor…

Mokotzu era un sapo… para no batallar, se quedó desnudo, se roció con aerosol verde, una tanga al tono, y empezó a croar. Jinkotzu, tuvo la brillante idea de disfrazarse de Bus escolar… Suikotzu, suficientemente guapo, se puso de Obispo…

Bankotzu fue mas allá, al decolorarse el pelo, se puso un kimono rojo y un par de lindas orejitas blancas y peludas… una espada de cartón aluminizado… y listoooooooo!

Los demás no valen la pena… un gorila, y un excusado parlante….

La fiesta comienza sin los más esperados, tanto Inuyasha, Miroku y Sesshoumaru siempre habían sido los que estaban en disputa…

-Vamos Vamos! Que el dj ponga ambientee! –Una verdaderamente impactante Kikyo estaba en el escenario, tratando de convencer al susodicho de poner la de "lady Marmalade"… iba de monja… pero algo ortodoxa… el hábito apenas si le tapaba el trasero, y un gran hueco adornaba el espacio donde debía ir escondido el busto… enmarcado todo esto por un halo blanco purísimo rodeando su rostro, a la manera antigua.

Junto a ella, Yura de los Cabellos, de doncella medieval algo estilizada, Koharu, de mujer Maravilla, Kanna, de E.T., Sara (la princesa que amó a Sesshoumaru) de Xian-Po, jaloneaban al pobre chico que el abuelo Higurashi había contratado… tanto estrógeno lo estaba volviendo loco…

-Siii! Que pongan a Daddy Yankee! –Sexy-Gatúbela, es decir, Sango, coreaba desde la mesa de las bebidas, que ya había sufrido varias acometidas… - La gasolina! Dame mas gasolina!

-Esa ya pasó de moda! Quiero oír el "Wasa Wasaa!"- Ahome, la dulce, femenina y discreta anfitriona, era la versión remasterizada, reeditada y rebobinada de Rambo XXCCWII… si eso es posible… bueno, ella decía que era "Rambo"… agitaba sus metralletas y navajas de asalto, (de esas que traen brújula, calculadora, papel sanitario, y la última edición de Cosmopolitan en el mango); en el aire, exigiendo su "canción" y amenazando al Dj de atacarle con el tampón oculto en la hoja de su navaja…

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo del salón, Zagato… es decir, Náraku, bailaba al ritmo de Selena y los Cumbia Kings con su señora esposa… Kagura, quien iba, para no romper el encanto, toda vaporosa en su traje de Princesa Esmeralda…

Yuri, Ayumi y Eri, las "Guerreras Mágicas" trataban de hacer que el buen Hoyou, vestido de Caballero Jedi (la originalidad le destila por los poros), sacara a bailar a "Rambo(a)", pero la versión femenina del soldado mortal no le hacía ningún caso mientras se retorcía encima de una mesa…

Jinenji no tuvo muchas opciones, así que se enfundó un traje de Barney, siendo casi linchado en cuanto puso una morada pata en el perímetro de la carpa… Jaken creyó muy inteligente ser Yoda, se puso un par de pelos blancuzcos, túnica raída, y comenzó a hablar al revés.

Ryuura, un hermoso y poco común Vampiro Lestat, iba a compañado de su amado Louis, Jyuura. A Gouura lo dejaron en casa. Era demasiado grande para caber en la carpa.

Mennomaru, de nuevo, iba de mariposito… con eso de tener complejo de polilla, no solía tener muchas ideas… solo cambiaba de especie… monarca, americana azul… Katty la oruga… en fin… sus nenas acompañantes, una era un lombriz, la otra un saltamontes…

La mas arrebatadora, si en eso cabe la expresión, era Kaguya, había decidido vestirse a lo Luis XV, con gran peluca blanca, miriñaque, corpiño casi asfixiador, y gran, gran, gran falda llena de holanes, moños y vuelos…el maquillaje y el abanico de encajes completaban el deslumbrante cuadro.

Kohaku, un Darth Vader algo enclenque, acompañaba, caballeroso, a Kaede, cuya versión "oficial" dejó entrever que era una adecuación monstruosa del la Princesa Atena... los aldeanos tuvieron la precaución de convertirse en caballeros dorados, plateados y de bronce…

Ahhh! Pero nada estaría completo sin Kouga y Ayame… Neo y Trinity, eran acompañados de Morfeos y el Agente Smith (Hinta y Hakkaku) causando sensación a su entrada…

_**-¿De verdad creen ese par de flacuchos que me vencerán, tontos, tontos! Miroku e Inuyasha… prepárense a ser humillados nuevamente!**_

Debía dehaber más de 200 invitados a esa fiesta. Si contamos a los Hombres Murciélago (cuya disyuntiva fue cual libro de Anne Rice usar para sus disfraces) , los hombres Cerdo, a todos los clanes de los lobos, a los extras de las ciudades, y de el instituto de Ahome, a los rápidamente extintos Exterminadores de la aldea de Sango, y a tantos más, a cual más variopinto, esto se estaba poniendo buenísimo…

-Sí! Sí! – Brincaban todos en un frenesí musical, casi olvidando la ausencia de los donceles mas solicitados de siempre… -Sola! Solaaaaa! –Una "aldeana" disfrazada de caballero femenino, acompañada con algo que parecía ser la copia de Marin, la entrenadora de Seiya, bailaba en un tubo apostado al centro de la pista- tubo! Tubo! Ahhhh!

Las delicadas y bonitas anfitrionas repartían platos para el servicio de bufette, mientras se aseguraban que el dj no pereciera consumido por las hervorosas damas solitarias de la fiesta…

No lo he dicho aún?

El dj. es nada más, y nada menos que…

Touya, hermano de Sakura… el hermoso, hermoso Touya. Se lo trajeron de la otra serie, solo para agasajar a las invitadas…

En eso, un sonido estruendoso interrumpe el baile…

Bombas de humo desvían la atención de los presentes…

Cuando se disipa el humo, aparece el fabuloso recién llegado…

Pelo verde grisáceo, una lágrima tatuada con pinturitas de colores, brazo derecho mecánico, pecho descubierto con la túnica ondeando a su alrededor, siendo bajada para que las alas negras tuvieran espacio para brotar…

Folken Fanel ha llegado… Folken-Miroku, espada en mano, hace su aparición triunfal arrancando suspiros de la audiencia femenina, y afeminada. El ex - heredero del trono de Fanelia mira serenamente a todos…

-Holaaa! Ya llegó por quien lloraban! -Sango se arroja a sus brazos, tratando de ser la primera en violarlo, antes de que las ardientes Sailors le hagan el quite…. – al dueño de un Peugeot plateado… páseme la cuenta, por que todavía no sé conducir muy bien un Gaymelef…

Cuando todos creían que no podía haber sorpresa mayor…

Una luz rosada inunda el lugar… un pentagrama brillante, también en rosa, se disuelve en el aire, dejando paso a una pequeña Sakura-Rin Card Captor… a su derecha, Ah-Hun, vestido de tigre alado, lo suficientemente brillante como para intentar gruñir… y a su izquierda…

Un absolutamente enloquecedor Yue-Sesshoumaru. El guardián Lunar.

Sereno, Imperturbable. Un ángel entre los hombres…

Sesshoumaru, en su papel de Guardián, llama "Dueña" a Rin, causándole esto, gran placer a la pequeña…

Que me llame Dueña a míi!... oh si! Dale Vaquero! Digo… Angelito…

Aaayy! Perdón… demencia temporal… ya estoy en tratamiento…

Tras la estupefacción inicial, los gritos y arrebatos no se hacen esperar, estando casi a punto de ser desnudado y desmembrado el guapo Yue, para ser alimento de todas las asistentes…

Y en eso… cuando todo parecía estar dicho…

_**-Ja! Nadie se espera esto! Este año sí que se llevarán una sorpresa!**_

El rugido de una moto irrumpe en la estancia… ésta se detiene en un derrape presuntuoso…

Wolverine baja del vehículo, ostentando, con un puño al aire, las peligrosas dagas de Adamantium… el pelo alborotado, cuya única diferencia es el tono plateado, el traje de X-Men en espandex negro… con el cuello entreabierto, y lo suficientemente ajustado para presumir la musculatura…

Wolverine… Inuyasha… el súper Sexy hombre X, se acerca y le roba un beso salvaje a Rambo(a) que permanecía en un estado de shock, aún colgada del tubo del escenario…

De nuevo, los gritos, aullidos, besos, y proposiciones indecorosas resuenan en todos lados, embriagando al X-Inu de gran orgullo…

- Hola, Hermanito –Saluda Yue a Wolverine- con esa ropa, casi te confundí con un hombre!

-Ahh! Vaya! Eres tú, hermano! Pensé que algún pajarraco descolorido había logrado colarse a la fiesta… ya ves que Ahome es tan caritativa!

-AAgg! Cállate! – Yue pierde la imperturbabilidad - me sorprendes! Sabía que entrenaban monos para ir a espacio, no perros para manejar motos!

-Bueno! Bueno! Ya cálmense chicos! La violencia no es la solución a… -Folken intentaba restituir la paz

- Tú cállate, zopilote roñoso –gritaron los hermanos al unísono

-¿Zopilote roñoso? Pues mátense entonces! Me importa un cacahuate!- Folien se retira, del brazo de su gatúbela

Ha llegado el momento del talentódromo…

Las pseudos-sailors, bailaron una coreografía con la música de "Quinceañera" ("Ahooooooraaaa despieertaaa la mujeeerr que en miii dormiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaa)...

Nadieva a poder pasar bocado durante los próximos seis meses…

Los "Matrix", corrieron por las paredes, destrozaron medio escenario a balazos, y al fin, mataron al pobre Agente Smith (Hakkaku)…

La gran mayoría hizo Karaoke, o algún acto de Magia…

Las Guerreras Mágicas, en todo un despliegue de habilidad y desesperación, hicieron el performance de una batalla con Zagato...

Las versiónes modificadas de los caballeros del Zodiaco intentaron Hacer una escena de la Saga de las Doce Casas, pero fueron interrumpidos por el público, por que los mentados caballeros de bronce no dejaban de hablar en vez de morirse… al principio era emocionante que tras el "último" estertor de la muerte, y el escupitajo de sangre, el caballero "milagrosamente" volviera a la vida y le declarara su amor a Seiya, y le pidiera tener relaciones Yaoi, pero después de unas 20 escenas iguales, mejor mataron a Atena, los caballeros hicieron una orgía, y Seiya salió volando de la carpa abrazando a algo parecido a Mwu de Aries…

Barney no alcanzó ni a subir el primer peldaño del escenario, cuando al son de los acordes de la terrorifica y mudialmente conocida cancioncilla "Te quiero yo... y tu a mi"; un _Grupo de Defensores de los Derechos Mentalesde los Niños, Humanos, Youkais y Hanyous del Mundo, en Coordinación con Green Peace_, lo atrapara y lo llevara como muestra de la existencia alienígena en la tierra…

Gatúbela, Rambo(a), Xian-po, la monja, y la Mujer Maravilla hicieron competencia de table-dance…

Los hombres babeaban, incluso Yue-Sesshoumaru.

Entonces llegó el turno de los más buscados…

Para el asombro general, subieron los tres al escenario…

Un remix de música electrónica comenzó a sonar en todo el lugar…

Las luces se apagan, encendiéndose tres reflectores, uno azul, uno blanco y uno amarillo…

Folken, Yue y Wolverine se encuentran de espaldas al auditorio…

La música se detiene en un golpe de batería…

Se giran uno a uno, rápidamente…

Folken se estira por completo, alzando el rostro y llevando su brazo izquierdo arriba, como gritando al cielo.

Yue, se va, rodilla al suelo, con una mano en el piso, y la otra hacia un lado, con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro.

Wolverine, con las piernas separadas, se cruza de brazos, y se baja el rostro, después de un salto mortal hacia atrás.

La música reinicia, dando la pauta para el más fabuloso baile que jamás haya presenciado la rama femenina de la humanidad…

Poco a poco, se van desprendiendo de sus ropas, quedando tan solo en un bóxer cortito, cada uno del color de la ropa que antes portaba, solo se quedan con las alas y las garras respectivamente….

Las desmayadas, empiezan a pulular, mientras las novias y/o prospectas de los galanes en cuestión se desgañitan tratando de alcanzar las prendas que éstos arrojan.

La música llega a su fin, en un desenlace triunfal, en el que los tres magníficos se quedan dándose la espalda respectivamente, brazos al pecho y sonrisas seductoras…

Hay tres ganadores del concurso…

Este año, el trofeo se dividirá equitativamente, entre los muy manoseados competidores.

La fiesta llega a su fin. Son casi las cinco de la mañana.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha y Miroku abordan el auto de éste último, que se ofreció a llevarles, porque era el único que no había tomado. En el camino, platican animadamente sobre lo que acababan de hacer…

-Creo que nadie se lo esperaba! Fue todo un éxito, muchachos –Dice Inuyasha, satisfecho

-No puedo creer que me convencieran para hacer esto! –Sesshoumaru trata de fingir consternación – Que bajo he caído!

-¿Qué? Pero si lo del bailecito fue tu idea! –Miroku le grita, haciéndose el incrédulo

-¿Y como hiciste para escaparte de tu señora, Inuyasha?... los ensayos fueron ultrasecretos!- dice Sesshoumaru

-Oh! Bueno! Es solo que aprovechaba cuando ella estaba con Sango!

-Y yo aprovechaba que Sango estuviera con Ahome!

-Para mí fue mas difícil deshacerme de Rin y Jaken… son tan metiches!

-¿Y como le hiciste?- pregunta su hermano

-Fácil! Les decía que iba a matar a alguien!

-ajajajajajajjajajajajajajaa!

-Bueno, hay que planear algo mejor para el próximo año!- Grita Miroku

-¿Que les parecería si ahora si hacemos desnudo?... podemos conseguir unos sombreros para la parte de enfrente….

**Y con esta esperanza en el corazón, este fic, llega a su fin.**

**No me maten! ojala y se hayan divertido tanto como yo!**


End file.
